


This Night is Yours

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: You were scared of the consequences. A commoner and a knight, a tale of star crossed lovers. You could never keep your distance though, not when Levi always comes back to you. Yet he always leaves. But this time, you wanted him to stay.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 25





	This Night is Yours

The bristles on the brush glide easily through your hair as you get ready for the night. The moonlight shines through the window, washing your bedroom in a pearly glow. The cool breeze entering the room causes the curtains to sway and for you to shiver. That’s what you get for wearing a nightgown. No sleeves and the material wasn’t suited for cold nights.

What but can you do, you were a mere commoner. The money you receive from selling goods was just enough for a stable living. Nothing fancy or luxurious in your home. 

Well, that was a bit of a lie.

Your hand brushes over something smooth and cold, picking the item up to admire it. It was a cherry blossom hairpin, courtesy of someone giving it to you. You dreamed of having something like this and you have it in the palm of your hand. However you never wore it outside your home in fear of rumors being spread. You’ve heard stories like those before. A commoner with golden jewelry and silk robes. It got people talking, whispering behind their backs of how they could get their hands on such precious things. 

_Probably charmed a nobleman to her bed. How outrageous!_

People were quick to turn their backs on those kinds of people. But your case was different, not that the townsfolk would care to listen to. It never was about the jewelry or clothes, it was something else. Something more precious.

Something you shouldn’t have.

“You’ve been staring at the hairpin for a long time”

The sudden voice disturbing the silence makes you jump, your heart leaping into your throat. Whirling around you gasp at the sight. A man was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. A stoic expression paints his face, his grey eyes shining brighter under the moonlight. You were so deep in thought you failed to notice him enter. 

That’s the Captain of the royal guard for you. The strongest knight in their Kingdom. 

“Levi…,” his name falls from your lips in a dazed voice. Just what was he doing here?

Pushing himself off the wall he approaches you, towering over your form. You couldn’t tear your eyes away. “Why…are you here?” You find your voice, placing the hairpin down and standing up.

“Don’t I always come here?”

You turn your head to the side. His gaze was too intense for you. You were sure if you stared any longer into his mesmerizing eyes, you’d succumb to the temptation. Your hands clenched into fists by your side. “Don’t you remember what I said the last time you came here?”

“You mean all the idiotic bullshit?”

“Levi!” You whip your head towards him. “It’s not stupid! I meant what I said.”

“Did you really?” His voice was low. He leans in closer, his breath warming your skin. You could feel your heart pounding vigorously, your knees weak and shaking. 

“Say it again,” he commands. “Say that you want me gone. Say that you never want me to return.” It was like being stabbed in the heart.

You gulp, preparing yourself to say those words. Yet as soon as you opened your mouth nothing came out. You were robbed of your ability to speak. You couldn’t say it or rather…you didn’t want to. Levi analyzes your face closely. “Well?”

“I…I…,”

He decided to add more fuel. “Say that I’m nothing to you. Look me in the eye and say it (Y/n).”

You do as he says, your vision becoming blurry. “I…I can’t!” you suddenly yell out. Your hands rest over your chest, emotions overwhelming you. 

Nothing else needed to be said. Cupping your cheeks Levi kisses you, wiping away the tears that were falling from your eyes like rain. A part of you wanted to pull away, to go back to feeding yourself lies because you believed it would be the best course of action. Instead you kiss back, gripping his wrist tightly.

_Why…why do you return…._

Tilting his head Levi deepens the kiss, his hands sliding down to perch on top of your hips, pulling you flush against his body. You could feel the heat radiating from him. You were losing control of your rational side, surrendering yourself to him.

_What do you see in me…._

You pant as you break away for air. As if it would stop at one kiss. His lips attach to your neck, leaving patches of warmth in his wake. The only thing that kept you standing was holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

_We’re in two different worlds…._

Levi withdraws from you, his breathing slightly uneven. Looking at you one last time he turns around, walking away. It’s always like this. Your mind telling you one thing, your body reacting in a different way. It’s the same ending. After a few kisses he leaves. You have to wait until he comes back once more, just for a fleeting moment like this one, to be with him under the moon, and then the cycle repeats.

_You know what to expect…so why…why do you…._

“Please stay the night.” In a flash you close the distance between you two, your face pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his torso. “Please, stay with me.” your desperation was clear. “Please, let me be selfish.”

Levi hated himself for being unable to give you more. Their relationship was anything but easy. Discreet visits, sneaking out at night, one wrong move and it’s all over. He swore his life and soul to his King, but his heart was something he couldn’t have. No, his heart was yours and only yours. Tonight was going to be different though.

You were caught off guard when Levi turns around and picks you up, transporting you to the bed. Your eyes drink in his well built form when he takes off his shirt, hovering over you. He was more perfect than you imagined. Your hands glide over his skin, taking note of the various scars littered over his body. When your hand rests over where his heart would be he takes your hand and presses his lips to your palm.

“Then you’ll have me.”

He couldn’t give you much, but tonight, you have everything. His mind, body, soul, heart, it’s all yours. _He’s_ yours.


End file.
